


Make It official

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creeper Peter, Getting Together, Jealous Derek, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is being creepy, Derek is being scary and Stiles is dying to know what's going on. Same as always, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It official

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sterek Valentine's Meme](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/138499254836/sterek-stories-sterek-valentines-meme-leave-a) on Tumblr, for a prompt by an anon: "blow me"
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/139366922211/blow-me)
> 
> Unbetaed.

“You know what, Uncle Undead, blow me!”

 

Peter pursed his lips and gave Stiles a slow once-over that not only confirmed exactly how creepy everyone and their dog already knew he was, but also gave Stiles a _serious_ case of the willies. “Hmm. Well, it’s not my usual preferred method of conflict resolution, but… if you’re offering…?”

Stiles was more than ready to start a prolonged rant about all the ways that was gross and disturbing and definitely, definitively never _ever_ gonna happen, but he never got that far before Derek was there, advancing slowly on Peter in a way that actually made him inch backwards slightly. Derek looked _that_ menacing. Stiles was pretty impressed. Not much could make Peter uneasy, especially not when it came to Derek, whom Peter probably still saw partly as a cute little bunny-toothed toddler most of the time. Stiles only had a side-view of Derek’s face, but even that looked scary.

 

“I warned you,” he growled, and Stiles blinked at him, because while Derek was very likely to glare at Peter every time he opened his mouth, outright threats were really not common.

 

“Ah, but, nephew, you never specified-”

 

“I made myself clear. Split hairs, Peter, go on. I’ll split something of yours.”

 

Peter went quiet, his eyes darting around Derek’s face for a moment before finally dropping to the floor. “My mistake… alpha.”

 

Derek made a low noise, half way between a growl and a huff, and finally turned away from Peter, leaving Stiles to stare after him.

 

“Take a hike, Pete,” he said without taking his eyes off Derek, and only waited until he heard Peter snort, and move towards the front door of the loft, before striding after Derek, who was heading up the spiral staircase to his bedroom.

 

“Dude! I have no idea what that was, but it was beautiful!” Stiles gushed, flopping down on the bed when Derek disappeared into the en suite bathroom, slamming the door behind him in a way that was probably meant to make Stiles go away. Derek should really have known better by now. “Seriously, whatever Peter did to get you riled up that badly I’m almost impressed! He must have really outdone himself this time! And just when I thought he couldn’t get more offensive…” He didn’t even bother raising his voice, because _werewolf_ , and only paused his talking when the toilet flushed and water ran in the sink.

 

“In case you haven’t caught on yet,” Stiles continued when Derek emerged, looking cranky as always, “ this is me being super curious, so you should totally tell me what made this happen before I go from curious to pushy and annoying.”

 

“You’re always pushy and annoying,” Derek grumbled, flopping down onto his bed next to Stiles. “And get off my bed.”

 

“Nuh uh. And you know you love my annoying ways. Peter sure seems to, fuck knows why.”

 

“Fuck is right,” Derek mumbled, and that made Stiles look over with narrowed eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, but I think you forgot for a moment that not everyone has super senses, so run that by me again?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes in that way Stiles could never decide was offensive or endearing. “He wants to fuck you, Stiles.”

 

“…and?”

 

Sitting up slowly, Derek stared at him. “You knew?”

 

“Duh, he’s always been, like, the king of the bad touch. Hell, you came through my window when I was _fifteen_ , manhandled me and completely invaded my personal space, and you still don’t even _touch_ how skeevy he is.”

 

The reminder made Derek look decidedly uncomfortable, and Stiles snorted. “Hey, it’s bygones, bad choices were made all around at that time. I like to think we’ve moved beyond that, now. And I think at least part of what makes Peter so creepy is that he doesn’t. Move on, I mean. It’s like he’s stuck in a permanent state of shady lurker.”

 

“Yeah, probably,” Derek admitted. “I try to keep him on a tight leash, but… he’s Peter.”

 

Stiles was well aware of everything that sentence encompassed, and took in the tension in Derek’s shoulders where he sat, arms braced behind him and face turned away. In an effort to lighten the mood, Stiles sat up too, and nudged him with an elbow.

 

“So what did he do to make you go all Hulk, huh?”

 

Weirdly, this made Derek tense up even further. “It’s not important.”

 

“Uhh, that throbbing vein in your neck kinda tells me otherwise.”

 

“Just let it go, Stiles,” Derek sighed, defeated, and with good reason, because nothing made Stiles more curious than being told not to ask. And Derek knew that.

 

“You have no idea how badly I wanna be a good person and respect your wishes, Derek, but, if you don’t tell me, you know I’m only gonna last like an hour before I talk to Peter. And his version of things can never be trusted. So I’d really rather that you put me out of my misery right now, before I do something we’ll all regret.”

 

Derek sighed again, obviously frustrated, and Stiles did feel bad. But he also hadn’t lied, he was self aware enough of his flaws, thank you very much.

 

“It’s just… Peter’s always been toeing the line. But lately… he’s been crossing it,” Derek said slowly, and Stiles pinched his lips together to avoid pressing for more. Derek would move on in his own time, pushing him would only make him cranky, and Stiles really wanted the whole story. “He’s been… you know how he is. Flirtatious and suggestive.”

 

“You mean gross,” Stiles interjected, and Derek snorted.

 

“Yeah. I never thought he’d actually do any of it, though. But I guess you knew, huh?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “I dunno, I mean… I didn’t think he’d follow through, but you can’t really misinterpret that mental undressing thing he does. Hell, I think Isaac even kinda enjoys it.”

 

“Yeah, I think so too,” Derek admitted. “But you don’t.”

 

“Yeesh, no,” Stiles said with a shudder. “Way too Hannibal for me.”

 

“Hannibal?”

 

“As in the cannibal. Silence of the Lambs, you know. So creepy.”

 

“Good point. Anyway… I didn’t know he was serious about it. And when I realized, I… I may have overreacted slightly.”

 

Stiles snorted. “Shit, no, that thing back there was not an overreaction, it was perfectly _fitting_ reaction. Much more of a turn on than Peter’s nasty suggestions.” He barely finished the sentence before realizing what he’d done. “Crap, I said that out loud, didn’t I.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek murmured. “It’s not like you make a secret of your turn ons.”

 

“No, I guess not.” Awkward. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring it up. I know we have this unspoken agreement to ignore my pathetic crush on you.”

 

Derek suddenly went very still, determinedly looking at the wall and _not_ at Stiles. “We do?”

 

“… don’t we?” Stiles was a little confused and a lot embarrassed, and part of him wanted to just turn tail and escape the inevitable mortification, but by far the largest part of him was too damn curious to let it go.

 

“I, uh… I wasn’t aware we did, no,” Derek said cautiously. “I thought… you’re always goading Peter. I thought it was just… banter. I didn’t know he was serious, and I thought I knew you weren’t. But then Peter made it clear what he wants, and I… got worried. That you might… accept. And get hurt. Because Peter-”

 

“Jeez, no, Peter’s not exactly boyfriend material, even if I _was_ into slimy and metrosexual.” Casting Derek a glance where he was still avoiding looking at Stiles, the light bulb suddenly clicked on. “Oh my god. You were jealous!” Stiles couldn’t help the huge grin widening on his face, because holy crap, his unrequited crush maybe wasn’t entirely unrequited?

 

“No,” Derek groaned. “I was worried.”

 

“And jealous. If you’d just been worried you’d have given me a talk, like the dad you not-so-secretly are. But snarling at Peter, going all wolfy? That’s not worry, that’s marking your territory.”

 

Derek flinched, and Stiles hurried to explain. “No, hang on, I wasn’t complaining. I thought we’d just agreed that I’m into you.”

 

“But that doesn’t give me the right to lay claim to you. And I wasn’t trying to. I just… wanted him to back off,” Derek concluded, sounding miserable, and that just wouldn’t do.

 

“Okay, how about this,” Stiles said, sitting up on his knees so he could move in front of Derek and finally catch his eye. “I will give you full and enthusiastic permission to let all of your possessive wolfy inclinations out, and I only have one condition.”

 

“Which is?” Derek said quietly, obviously wary.

 

“We make it official?” It had sounded so good in his head, but now that it was out there, Stiles was suddenly nervous. Maybe it was just a wolf thing, not a romantic one. “I mean, a date, at least, and if it turns out you can’t stand me after all it’s totally fine, no hard feelings. Well, okay, maybe a few, because I’ll be super disappointed, but I’ll get over it, and I won’t hold any future snarls in Peter’s direction against you at all-”

 

His nervous babbling was cut off by Derek’s warm hands settling on his cheeks and guiding him in for a kiss so slow and tender that Stiles felt his heart lodge firmly in his throat. He swallowed hard around it when Derek finally pulled back.

 

“So… uh. It’s official?” Stiles asked shakily, and Derek nuzzled their noses together.

 

“If Peter lays a finger on you, I’ll skin him alive,” he said softly, and Stiles shivered.

 

“That should really not make me this hot.”

 

Derek just laughed, low and heated, and moved in for another kiss. Hell yeah.

 

End.


End file.
